


Asshole

by sunwashigh



Series: Prompt Me [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull and Ashalla celebrate their win in the Fade by doing what they love to do, getting drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asshole

It was their pastime, making ruckus in the tavern and then going up to his room, sloshed and then fucking loud enough for Blackwall to hear in the barn. Tonight was different, there was a reason. They defeated the Nightmare in the Fade and ruined Coryphenus’ plan for his demon army. 

 _“Drinks on me, huh Kadan?”_  Iron Bull patted her on the back. Ashalla danced on her heel in front of him.  _ **“No, on me!”**_  The whole tavern cheered. The Inquisitor never used the Inquisition money on anything so frivolous like drinks for everyone, especially the Chargers. They could drink the whole place dry if they so tried.

She sat on the counter to Cabot’s dismay. Bull stood beside her leading the Chargers in some tavern song they learned in their many years together. People around awkwardly joined in, clanking their mugs together and singing off key. Ashalla’s eyes remained on her lover. 

The Fade was frightening for the both of them. It was the first night they were able to celebrate without fear in their eyes. Iron Bull got over it quicker than her however. She had nightmares of the spider shaped fears attacking her, taking all those she loved away and eventually killing her. The dreams woke her in shrieks and sobs. She was grateful to have him there, holding Ashalla until she gathered herself.

He tilted his head to her before smirking.  _“We’re in this together.”_ He nudged her leg. She smiled wide. 

 ** _“Of course we are. Cabot! Another one please!”_**  She turned, resting on her stomach. The Qunari put his hand on her bottom. 

_“Me too! I’m just getting warmed up.”_

The tavern was loud as most of the men sang along to that Sera song. Sera’s groans were inaudible as she shut her door. The two lovers kept their eyes glued to each other, ignoring all the noise and rowdiness. Her half-lidded eyes curled into a seductive smile in the guise of the liquor in her system. Her foot trailed up against his arm as he told a story of a job the mercenaries had to the Inquisition soldiers. Their eyes widened at the gore details, mouths in awe that the Iron Bull yet lived through it all.

His hand grabbed her foot and held it tight. Ashalla’s eyes narrowed, subtly struggling to get away. Her frustration quickly built due to her intoxication.  _ **“Bull.”**_  She whined, as he continued his story. He ignored her, squeezing the foot a bit tighter. A gasp left her lips.  ** _“Asshole.”_**  She huffed. With a swift move she was over his shoulder.

 _“I’ll have to finish the story some other time.”_  Laughter wracked her ribs as he rushed up the stairs. Soldiers who knew what was to come grimaced, wishing for earplugs. Cole watched, only wanting Bull to be careful with the elf. She was fragile whether she liked it or not.

In the room, he tossed her on the bed. _“I’ll show you how much of an asshole I can be.”_ She sat up, her smile wild.  _ **“Show me.”**_  Ashalla sat on her knees, her golden brown eyes waiting on him to take her. His lips brushed against hers. He pulled away, shaking his head. She furrowed her brow.  _ **“Thatzit?”**_  She slurred, sitting up. The Qunari sat on the bed, taking his shoes off. 

_“You’re wasted, Kadan."_

_**"And?”**_ She wrapped her arms around his neck.  _ **“I’m druunk and horny. Ha, horny. I wanna ride the Bull.”**_  She hummed in ear before sucking his ear lobe.

He chuckled.  _“Dammit Ash. I was supposed to be the one to tell bad puns.”_ He tiled his head, careful not to hit her in the head with his horns. His lips met her impatient lips as his tongue slipped between her warm lips. They tasted like the dwarven poison she liked the most. A whimper escaped as she slipped into his lap. He held her tight, his hand grasping her ass in one hand. Her delicate hands traced the side of his face until the right one left to mess with his nipple. He pulled away. 

 _“Not tonight, boss.”_  She grimaced, sitting up.  _ **“Why?”**_  He kissed her forehead.  _“We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Wouldn’t want to tire you out too early.”_  She narrowed her eyes.  _ **“Whatchu mean, Bull?”**_ He tucked a hair behind her ear.

 _“I’m,”_  he began to kiss her face is various places,  _“going… to… wear.. you… out.”_  Her eyes widened as she slapped his arm.  _ **“Who’s to say I won’t tire you?”**_  She asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

He kissed her deeply, her arms weakening and wrapping around his neck again.  _“A challenge?”_  She nodded, a naughty smile coming her lips.  _ **“Loser has to write the other’s reports for a month.”**_  Iron Bull groaned.  _“Fine. But be prepared for my details on how to kill a demon."_


End file.
